Mugman Lost Episode
Everyone remembers that cartoon on YouTube called Mugman, right? You know where the cartoon is about an anthropomorphic mug named Mugman who goes on adventures with his friends, Teanna, Sunshine, Pementa, Johnny, Papa, Free Wizard, and others? But there was one time, the show's creator lemurboy123 (Jacob Lenard) accidentally uploaded an episode that was NEVER supposed to be released on YouTube. Yep, that's right! Right after "Mugman at the Driving Range", there was a missing episode called "Mugman's Death". After it was uploaded for the first (but last) time, it got deleted by lemurboy123. It was extremely scary since had blood and gore in it. This episode alone scared everyone for life who watched this episode. The story goes that I was on YouTube and found a new video by lemurboy123 in subscription box. It was called "Mugman's Death." So was the actual video. So I clicked on it, and it started with the intro except it was very distorted and red. The episode begins with very odd animation that you would see in Hotel Mario, Link: The Faces of Evil, Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, and Zelda's Adventure for the Philips CD-I. Pementa was walking down the street and then she bumped into Mugman who was also walking and said: "Hey Mugman. How are you?" Mugman replies: "I'm good, Pementa." Pementa then says in an oddly "deep" voice "Mugman, there's something I need to tell you." Mugman then says, In a slightly "demonic" sounding voice, "What do you need to tell me?" Pementa then whispers to Mugman. Mugman then answers saying "What are you going to do to me?" Pementa then answers, in a very creepy demonic voice "I'M GONNA KILL YOU". Then Pementa took out a gun and shoots Mugman with it and hyper-realistic blood flew everywhere. Mugman, seeming still alive, says "How could you, Pementa?" in a demonic voice. Pementa answers Mugman with "BECAUSE I CAN!" before shooting him again, this time, killing him. Then the sky turns a bloody red. Teanna then comes out and says, "PEMENTA, HOW COULD YOU KILL MY BROTHER?" Pementa replies, saying "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU'RE GOING WHERE MUGMAN IS GOING, TO HELL!!!" I paused the video. "Oh my god... Why would Pementa say a bad word like that!? We all know they can say "stupid", but this is the first time I heard her say something like that. I pressed the play button again. Pementa then pulls out a chainsaw and killed Teanna in a sick way. The screen cuts to static about 30 seconds and it cuts to a scene of Sunshine, Johnny, and Papa dead. Pementa is standing on top of them, holding a gun. Then Pementa says "ALMOST ALL OF WEDGEWOOD IS DONE. FREE WIZARD IS NEXT!" The animation on this scene goes up in quality, about to the real show. Then it cuts to a blank screen with screaming and chainsaw sound effects played throughout it. Then it cuts to a scene of Free Wizard dead, with a chainsaw in his stomach. Pementa then shouts in a distorted voice "SWEET DREAMS EVERYONE! HAHAHAHA!". Then it happens all over again. The rest of the episode is the seizure including background that goes on for 20 seconds. The episode also gave a small number of people seizures and were rushed to the hospital. After the video was deleted, I'm never going watch this episode ever again. But someone may have the lost episode somewhere. We will never know unless someone uploads it on YouTube. The end Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Murder Category:Mugman